Анна Люцифен д'Отриш
Анна Люцифен д'Отриш (урожденная Суи) — королева Люцифении, взошедшая на престол после смерти своего мужа, короля Арта. Anne Lucifen d'Autriche, born Anne Sui and better known as Queen Anne, is a monarch of the Kingdom of Lucifenia who succeeded her husband, King Arth, after his death. Биография Ранние годы Анна родилась в дворянской семье Суи, в к Люцифении, в 457 EC. Лучшей подругой будущей королевы была Прим Рогзе, девушка из другой знатной семьи. Когда подруги были совсем еще молоды, они обе влюбились в принца Люцифении, Арта Люцифен д'Отриш. Принц предпочел сделать своей королевой Анну, вскоре пара поженилась с благословением Прим. После того, как короля Арта едва не отравили, а Прим оказалась одной из подозреваемых, дружба Анны и Прим начала разрушаться. Anne was born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia in the year EC 457 and raised as a noble of the House of Sui. She had been good friends with another noble, Prim Rogzé. When they were young, Anne and Prim had met and fell in love with the prince of Lucifenia, Arth Lucifen d'Autriche. Ultimately, Arth chose Anne to be his queen and the two married with Prim's blessing. After Arth's wineglass was nearly poisoned and Prim was believed to be one of the suspects, Anne's childhood friendship began falling apart. Около EC 480 двадцатитрехлетняя Анна и её муж встречают Эллуку Часовщицу. Королевская пара сдружилась с чародейкой, подписав клятву на Саносунском мосту. Эллука стала служить при дворе в качестве судебного мага.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Глава 1 В это время брак Анны терпел тяжелые времена. Семью навещала Прим, уже после того, как стала королевой Марлона.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue В 485 EC Анна родила близнецов: Рилиан и Алексиэля. Примерно в EC 491 король Арт умер от болезни под названием Гула. Анна стала править единолично, так как законный наследник, Алексиэль, был слишком мал для унаследования престола.Twiright Prank story Around EC 480, the 23 year-old Anne and her husband met Elluka Clockworker. The royal couple became friends with the sorceress, signing the "Sanosun Bridge Oath" and recruiting Elluka as their court mage and King Arth's subordinate. Around this time, Anne's marriage was not doing well and Prim visited them after becoming the Queen of Marlon. In EC 485, Anne gave birth to twins: Riliane and Alexiel. About EC 491 her husband died due to an illness known as the Goula disease and Anne assumed the throne until Alexiel was old enough to be crowned king. Reign of the Queen Царствование Королевы Премьер-министр Прези Рогзе оспаривал право Алексиеля на трон, утверждая что Рилиан должна взять власть. Во время политической борьбы, Анна спросила совет у Эллуки, как решить данную проблему и послала Мариам Футапье на расследование. После того как были выявлены предательские намерения Прези и министр был убит, королева поручила Леонарду Авадонии защищать своего сына от дальнейших покушений. Публично заявляя о том, что её сын был убит, Анна вырастила свою дочь, Рилиан, одну. Prime Minister Presi Rogzé contested Alexiel's right to the throne, claiming Riliane should be the rightful heir instead. During the political strife, Anne asked Elluka for advice over the issue and sent Mariam Futapie to investigate. After Presi's treasonous intentions were revealed and the minister was killed, the Queen entrusted Leonhart Avadonia with her son to protect him from future assassination attempts. Publicly claiming her child was dead, Anne raised her daughter Riliane on her own.Twiright Prank story Некоторое время спустя, Анна и Прим дали обещания, что когда Рилиан исполниться 15 лет, она выйдет замуж за сына Прим, Кайла. Во время её царствования, она была направлена на улучшение и расширение национальной власти, обеспечивая территории, приобретенные во время военных действий мужа. Она была любима народом во время своего правления. Анна заболела и скончалась в EC 499 от болезни Гула. Some time later, Anne and Prim made a promise that when Riliane turned fifteen, she would marry Prim's son, Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 During her reign, she focused on improving and expanding national power, securing the territories acquired during her husband's military campaigns. She was beloved during her reign. Anne fell ill and succumbed to the Goula Disease in EC 499.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Наследие Королеву Анну помнили как замечательную правительницу, которая великодушно правила Королевством Люцифения. Её дочь, Рилиан, взошла на трон, заняв место матери. Она запрещала называть её "Королевой", пока не достигнет совершеннолетия, из уважения к своей матери. Во время тиранического правления Рилиан, массивное королевство Анны и Арта начало деградировать, голод и преступность стали безудержны. Люцифенианская Революция в EC 500 свергла Королевскую семью Люцифеии с власти и привело к оккупации Марлона сыном Прим, Королем Кайлом. Queen Anne was remembered as a wonderful monarch who ruled the Kingdom of Lucifenia benevolently. Her daughter, Riliane, assumed the throne in her mother's place and refused to be called "Queen" until she came of age, out of respect for her mother.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 During Riliane's tyrannical rule, the massive kingdom Anne and Arth made began to decline, with starvation and crime becoming rampant. The Lucifenian Revolution in EC 500 overthrew the Lucifenian Royal Family's regime and led to a Marlon occupation by Prim's son, King Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Личность и Черты Характера Анна была нежной и благородной женщиной. После смерти мужа, она заставила себя стать сильнее и никогда не показывать слабость перед подчиненными, чтобы поддерживать и контролировать своё королевство. Она проявляла решимость обеспечить уже приобретенные территорий Люцифении и улучшить нацию для блага народа. В результате, она была уважаема и почитаемая многими, в том числе и своей дочерью, Рилиан, которая стремилась подражать своей матери и с такой же решительностью и силой править королевством. Anne was a gentle and noble woman. After her husband's death, she forced herself to become strong and never show weakness in front of others in order to maintain and control her kingdom.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 She showed determination to secure the territories Lucifenia already acquired and improve the nation for the benefit of the people.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green – Chapter 1 As a result, she was respected and admired by many, including her daughter, Riliane, who sought to mimic her mother's resolute exterior and strong rule.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 Навыки и Способности Королева Анна была эффективным правителем Люцифении и управляла нацией во время пребывания на посту монарха. В отличии от её мужа, она признала необходимость расширения национальной власти Люцфении для того, чтобы сохранить контроль над приобретенной территорией страны, а не продолжать расширять свои границы. А так же она знала, когда искать руководства других, например Эллуки, в случаи необходимости. Queen Anne was an effective ruler over Lucifenia and managed the nation effectively during her tenure as monarch. Unlike her husband, she recognized the need for expanding Lucifenia's national power in order to maintain control over the country's acquired territories rather than continue expanding their borders.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green – Chapter 1 She also sensibly knew when to seek the guidance of others, such as Elluka, in times of need.Twiright Prank Story Связь с другими персонажами Король Арт: Муж Анны. Анна влюбилась в него ещё в молодости, сильно о нём заботилась, не смотря на то, что их брак не был всегда счастливым. Ей нравилось видеть его в облике героя, например на коммерческих картинах. Прим Марлон: Подруга детства Анны. Изначально, они были близкими подругами, но чувства сожаления Анны к Прим начали исчезать, когда ту заподозрили в попытки отравить Короля Арта. Не смотря на это Анна осталась подругой Прим, приняла её когда та приехала их навестить, а так же они объединили свои семьи будущим браком Рилиан с Кайлом. Рилиан Люцифиан д`Отриш : Дочь Анны. Анна очень любила Рилиан и надеялась, что позже она займет её место на троне. Алексиель Люцифиан д`Отриш: Сын Анны. Анна любила Алексиеля и проявила заботу о его благополучии, отправив его из дворца, чтобы защитить его от дальнейших покушений. Леонард Авадония: Сотрудник Анны. Анна и Леонард были близкими друзьями, королева доверяла ему защиту и воспитание своего сына, а так же вовлекала его в важные политические споры и военные действия. Часовщица Эллука: Сотрудница Анны. Анна и Эллука стали хорошими подругами в течение её занятости. Анна вовлекала её в важные политические споры и в военные действия. Мариам Футапье: Сотрудница Анны. Анна и Мариам стали хорошими подругами в течение её занятости. Анна вовлекала её в важные политические споры и в военные действия. King Arth: Anne's husband. Anne fell in love with Arth when she was young and cared for him deeply, though their marriage was not always a happy one. She enjoyed seeing him depicted in a heroic manner, such as in comissioned paintings. Prim Marlon: Anne's childhood friend. Initially, the two had a close relationship, but Anne's regard for Prim began to disappear after the latter was suspected of trying to poison her husband. Nonetheless, Anne remained friends with Prim, accepting her visits and being in favor of uniting their houses with Kyle and Riliane. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Anne's daughter. Anne loved Riliane and later relied on her to rule the kingdom one day. Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche: Anne's son. Anne loved Alexiel and showed concern for his well-being, sending him from the palace to protect him from future harm. Leonhart Avadonia: An employee of Anne's. Anne and Leonhart had a close friendship, with the queen trusting him to raise her son and enlisting his aid during political disputes or in wartime. Elluka Clockworker: An employee of Anne's. Anne became good friends with Elluka over the course of her employment and enlisted her aid during political disputes or in wartime. Mariam Futapie: An employee of Anne's. Anne became good friends with Mariam over the course of her employment and enlisted her aid during political disputes or in wartime. Интересные Факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Её оригинальное имя, Суи, вероятно производное "Милая" из Sweet ANN. *Her original surname, Sui, is likely a derivative of "Sweet" from Sweet ANN. *Значение имени Анна вероятно исходит из французского и ивритского термина, "благоприятствовать" или "благодать". *The meaning of the name Anne is derived from the French and Hebrew term for "favor" or "grace". *Имя Анна частично вдохновлен от названия его представляющего Вокалоида, Sweet ANN, используя "Анн" в начале имени. *Anne's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Sweet ANN, using "Ann" at the start of the name. Любопытно *Слухи гласят о том что Анна и Прим министр Генесиа "делали нечто безнравственное". *A rumor spread that Anne and Prime Minister Genesia were "doing something immoral".Twiright Prank story *Не смотря на то, что Анна никогда не изображена живой в новелле "Дочь Зла", ей дают официальный дизайн и профиль в "Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide". *Although Anne is never depicted alive in "The Daughter of Evil" novels, she is given an official design and profile within "Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide". Галерея Concept Art= 948026.jpg|Queen Anne's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Anne.png|Anne's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Book Apparitions= Akuno 009.jpg|A young Anne and Prim as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue |-| Manga Apparitions= Anne akumusu.jpg|Gumillia disguised as Anne in Aku Musu OperaBuffaAnne.png|Anne as she appears in The Servant of Evil ~ Opera Buffa! ~ AnneBuffa.png|Anne as she appears in The Servant of Evil ~ Opera Buffa! ~ |-| Misc= Arth-Anne.png|Anne as she appears in The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic featuring Anne and her family with Elluka by Ichika Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Sweet ANN Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Люцифения Категория:The Daughter of Evil